Rêver, Toujours, Croire
by SpellSparks151
Summary: Avec un mentor fou, Zandra, tribut du district 5, doit faire face seule à l'arène lors de la 72e édition des Hunger Games.
1. Chapitre 1: La moisson

_**Note de l'auteure:** Tout ce qui est relatif aux Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas, ça appartient à Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La moisson**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la moisson dans mon district, le district cinq. Comme à toutes les années, je me réveille avant l'aube. Je ne peux plus dormir à la pensée que mon nom figure cette années sur cinq des petits bouts de papiers qui vont être dans la boule de verre contenant tous les noms des filles. Sans compter que cette année, ma sœur, Ksanne, a aussi son nom inscrit sur un bout de papier, ce sera ses premiers Hunger Games. Ça devrait me rassurer que bien que ma mère est tombée malade à cause d'une fuite nucléaire à l'usine où elle travaillait, ma famille a toujours sut s'arranger et je n'ai pas eu à prendre de tessera et rajouter mon nom sur encore plus de bout de papiers. Seulement, il y a peu de gens qui ont eu besoin de tessera cette année encore, ce qui signifie que juste le fait d'avoir 16 ans me mets tout de même à un risque assez élevé. Je ne suis plus capable de rester à rien faire dans mon lit alors aussi bien commencé à me préparer tout de suite. La moisson commence à 10 heure, devant l'hôtel de ville, ce qui me laisse 6 heures, j'ai donc amplement le temps de me préparer. Je ne crois pas être capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit alors aussi bien commencer par une douche. Je vais pouvoir ensuite laisser mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre et ils vont faire de belles boucles blondes qui descendent presque jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Ma coiffure sera donc faite, c'est ça de moins à penser. Je m'applique un léger maquillage et j'enfile une robe qui me va juste un peu en haut des genoux, ce qui est parfait pour la météo d'aujourd'hui et le stress qui me donne chaud. En passant devant la chambre de ma sœur, j'aperçois de la lumière. J'ouvre sa porte pour la trouver assise dans son lit à fixer le vide, un roman entre les mains.

-«Ça va?»

-«Oui, Zandra, c'est probablement juste le stress de ma première moisson»

-«Tu n'as qu'un seul papier dans la boule de verre, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter».

Devant l'hôtel de ville, il commence à y avoir beaucoup de gens. Ma sœur a été placée devant, avec le groupe de 12 ans, alors que moi je suis un peu passé le milieu mais pas complètement vers l'arrière, avec les autres filles de 16 ans. Ma mère et mon père sont complètement à l'arrière, avec les autres parents. À 10 heures pile, une musique retentit pour que notre hôtesse puisse faire son entrée théâtrale sur une petite scène qui a été aménagé pour l'évènement. Notre hôtesse depuis les dernières années se nomme Eunomia et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver ridicule avec ses cheveux roses rassemblés sur le dessus de sa tête en une énorme boucle dont les rubans, deux mèches de cheveux, lui retombent de chaque côté du visage. Si elle croit être un cadeau, elle se trompe, puisque la majorité des gens rassemblés pour sa venue la méprise pour ce qu'elle représente chaque année, la mort de deux jeunes gens.

Elle s'approche de la boule de verre des garçons, y tend la main et déplie le petit bout de papier avec une lenteur calculée pour nous rendre tous nerveux. Elle nomme un garçon, qui a un an de plus que moi, du nom de Leobwin. Il s'approche de la scène où Eunomia le félicite et puis elle se dirige vers la boule de verre contenant les noms des filles. Elle y tend sa main avec un sourire qui me donne la nausée. La tension est palpable dans la foule tandis qu'elle prend tout son temps pour déplier le petit bout de papier. Elle ne prononce que deux mots, mais ce sont deux mots qui me laisse sous le choc : Zandra Merrick.

J'avais raison de dire à ma sœur de ne pas s'inquiéter, ce n'est pas elle qui est pigée, c'est moi. Je ne respire plus alors que je m'approche de la scène. Eunomia me félicite comme si je venais de gagné une vie de rêve, alors que moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Je serre la main de Leobwin et on nous pousse vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville avec une force et une vitesse qui me surprend. Les pacificateurs ne veulent surtout pas que l'on essaie de faire demi-tour car il n'y a pas de retour lorsque ton sort est décidé à la moisson. Je suis maintenant le tribut féminin du district cinq pour la 72e édition des Hunger Games. Tribut. Le mot me semble tellement étrange tout-à-coup.

On me met dans une salle où ma famille va avoir droit de venir me voir pour 3 minutes pour me dire au revoir. Notre conversation en famille alors que l'on s'en venait vers l'hôtel de ville me semble tellement éloigné maintenant. Lorsqu'ils entrent, ils sont en larmes. Entre les sanglots, très peu de choses se disent mais le principal est dit : «Ne lâche jamais. Nous serons toujours ensemble dans nos cœurs. Je t'aime.» Juste avant de partir, mon père me donne un collier constitué d'une chaîne et de trois pendentifs qui sont des fils de métal pliés pour inscrire les mots «Croire», «Toujours» et «Rêver».


	2. Chapitre 2: L'équipe

**Chapitre 2 : L'équipe**

Eunomia nous guide jusqu'au train qui nous conduira au Capitole et nous fait prendre place dans une sorte de petit salon. Leobwin et moi nous assoyons à côté tandis qu'Eunomia prend place en face de nous. Bien qu'il soit de côté à moi, je peux quand même voir le regard meurtrier qu'il jette à notre hôtesse.

-«Votre mentor devrait se joindre à nous dans peu de temps», nous dit joyeusement Eunomia, sans prendre compte du regard de Leobwin.

Comme elle dit cela, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux blanchissants et qui disparaissent de plus en plus du dessus de son crâne, s'avance vers le divan. Le mentor est habituellement le dernier gagnant que le district a eu mais, pour une raison qui m'échappe, l'homme que j'ai devant moi, nommé Nikiffor, est le deuxième avant dernier gagnant que l'on a eu. On dit qu'il est devenu fou après ses jeux et lorsqu'on le questionne sur le meilleur moyen de survivre dans l'arène, il nous répond avec un sourire et le regard perdu : «On meurt tous un jour mes chers jeunes gens».

Bon, d'accord, il est bizarre mais il est peut-être pas complètement fou. Il y a encore un espoir d'avoir des réponses de sa part vu qu'il sait au moins de quel sujet on parle. Par contre, après sa réponse sur la survie, il ne participe plus du tout à la conversation et malgré les essais de Eunomia, personne ne parle plus. J'en profite pour examiner le collier que mon père m'a donné avant que je parte. C'est une grande chaîne qui laisse les pendentifs descendre jusqu'au centre de mon buste. Le premier pendentif est argent et porte l'inscription «Croire». Mon père disait qu'il faut croire en soi-même. Alors que la seule personne qui est en mesure de m'aider semble folle et que je suis sur le point de mourir dans une arène pour le plaisir du Capitole, c'est un peu dur à faire. Le deuxième pendentif, qui est de couleur bronze, est «Toujours». Il disait qu'il faut toujours suivre ses rêves. Dans le monde dans lequel on vit, la seule façon de suivre ses rêves est de ne pas avoir trop d'ambition et, surtout, de ne pas être pigé pour les Hunger Games. Le troisième pendentif est aussi argent et est moulé le mot «Rêver». Il disait que si tu peux le rêver, tu peux le créer. Avec le temps qu'il me reste avant les jeux, le stress que ceux-ci m'apporte et le manque de sommeil, je ne crois pas que je vais être en mesure de rêver à quoi que ce soit et encore moins de le créer. À une autre journée, j'aurais été ravie d'avoir ce collier mais le fait d'être tribut enlève tout le sens des inscriptions alors je range le collier à l'intérieur de ma robe avant de me mettre à pleurer sur mon sort.

Le Capitole approche à toute vitesse mais tout ce que je peux apercevoir est une abondance de couleurs avant que le train entre dans le terminus situé dans le bâtiment comportant le centre d'entraînement au sous-sol et les suites des tributs jusqu'aux jeux. Bien entendu, le bâtiment fait 12 étages de haut et Leobwin et moi sommes envoyés au centre de préparation. Je rencontre mon équipe de préparation qui est constituée de trois femmes : Léonide, qui a la peau foncé et porte ses cheveux frisés, qui sont d'un orange vif, en une espèce de grosse boule, Vega, qui a des cheveux long, avec des mèches bleu, d'un seul côté de sa tête, et Ethelinda, qui a les cheveux vert tressés sur le dessus de sa tête et qui me rappel un serpent. Après ma séance de polissage de peau et tout le tralala du Capitole, je monte jusqu'au cinquième étage, l'étage de mon district, pour souper en compagnie de Eunomia, Nikiffor, Leobwin et nos stylistes à moi et Leobwin que nous rencontrons pour la première fois. Ma styliste a la peau et les cheveux dorés et se prénomme Orabela. Malgré son allure du Capitole, elle est plutôt jolie, contrairement à la styliste de Leobwin qui a un teint bleu comme si elle étouffait et des yeux de poissons. La quantité de nourriture est largement plus grande que tout ce que je n'ai jamais vu rassemblé en même temps sur une table. J'ai la confirmation que mon mentor est fou lors du souper alors qu'il ne fait que manger des citrons et vanter leur bon goût. Pour briser le silence qui s'est abattu sur la table après le dernier commentaire sur les citrons, Orabela commence à nous parler de la parade que nous aurons le lendemain. Notre district étant celui de l'énergie, nous aurons droit à des costumes qui y seront associés mais chacun dans un style qui nous définira plus en tant qu'individu et non en tant que duo. Comme Leobwin prend mal le fait d'être tribut, il fait des crises de rage, ce qui le rend menaçant. Sa styliste va continuer dans cette ligne de dur à cuire. Pour moi, étant donné ma petite taille, ma minceur et mon calme, Orabela a opté pour un style plus innocent qui va permettre aux autres tributs de me sous-estimer et ainsi me donner une chance dans l'arène. Je n'ai peut-être pas d'aide de la part de mon mentor mais au moins ma styliste peut m'aider à avoir une chance de gagner.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le public

**Chapitre 3 : Le public**

Eunomia vient me réveiller à 8 heures tapantes pour avoir le temps que ma styliste et mon équipe de préparation me rende belle aux yeux du Capitole pour la parade des tributs qui est à midi. Pour commencer, on me rend la peau d'une couleur doré, comme ma styliste, sauf que moi ça ne durera qu'une journée, et on me coiffe les cheveux en une queue de cheval dont mes cheveux retombent en mèches qui zigzaguent comme des petits éclairs. Après un long moment pris pour ma peau et mes cheveux, vient le temps où Orabela vient me dévoiler ma robe. Ma robe est exquise. D'un bleu électrique, avec une seule bretelle qui a la forme d'un éclair et une jupe bouffante, je n'aurais aucun mal à passer pour une innocente car je vais avoir l'air d'une petite princesse. J'enfile la robe, puis Orabela met la touche de magie qui manquait, elle appuie sur un interrupteur sous la jupe et plein de petites lumières s'allument ce qui rend la robe électrique. Elle est parfaite pour mon district et pour moi. Orabela a fait un travail merveilleux.

Il reste peu de temps avant que la parade commence alors je me rends près de mon chariot pour y retrouver Leobwin. Avec le travail que sa styliste à fait, il est méconnaissable. Sa peau a été peinturée en doré, comme la mienne, mais son habit est assorti à ma robe tout en renvoyant une image très différente. Il porte un manteau de cuir bleu électrique, comme ma robe, dans lequel y est découpée, sur tout l'avant, la forme d'un éclair qui laisse transparaitre des abdominaux dorés. Il a de petites lumières sur le bout des manches vis-à-vis des poignets qui fait ressortir de petits éclairs. Son habit laisse transparaitre la force et même un peu l'arrogance alors que ma robe reflète l'innocence. Nous grimpons sur notre chariot qui est tiré par des chevaux et aussitôt que nous émergeons devant la foule, je me mets à la saluer avec un grand sourire alors que Leobwin reste droit et sérieux. La parade semble plus longue qu'elle ne l'est vu que je force un sourire sur mes lèvres alors que mon cœur n'y est pas. Lorsque je croise du regard un écran géant qui diffuse notre parade, je peux voir sur les visages des autres tributs que nous forçons tous un sourire sauf ceux des deux premiers districts car nous savons tous que cette parade ne signifie que la dure réalité : nous allons tous mourir sauf un. Puis les chariots s'arrêtent devant le président Snow qui fait son discours annuel.

Alors que les chevaux rentrent dans les écuries, nos équipes viennent nous voir à l'intérieur pour commenter notre parade. Eunomia à trouver Leobwin effrayant et elle m'a trouvé mignonne comme tout dans ma robe de princesse. Si elle a ressentie ça, alors il y a beaucoup à miser que la foule a ressentie la même chose. Eunomia passe même le commentaire que ça aurait été une robe parfaite pour sa nièce de 6 ans. Parfait. Je ne peux pas être plus innocente qu'une fille de 16 ans ayant la mentalité d'une fille de 6 ans. Pour me féliciter d'avoir fait du beau travail lors de la parade, Nikiffor me donne un citron. N'ayant jamais goûté à ce fruit exotique, j'enlève la pelure et l'intérieur est juteux, ce qui est parfait, j'avais un peu soif justement. J'en prends une grande bouchée. Erreur. Je m'étouffe sous l'acidité du fruit à côté de mon mentor qui se plie en deux tellement il rit. Son rire attire l'attention de toutes les équipes des autres districts. Décidément, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une belle innocente !


	4. Chapitre 4: L'entrainement

**Chapitre 4 : L'entrainement**

Eunomia nous réveille à 9 heures pour qu'on se prépare pour l'entrainement qui a lieu au gymnase situé dans le sous-sol de l'édifice où nous nous trouvons. Ma gorge me brûle encore du citron d'hier si bien que j'ai du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit pour le déjeuner. Ensuite, j'enfile l'habit d'entrainement de tribut, qui est le même pour tout le monde à l'exception du numéro de district qui y est inscrit. C'est un chandail à manches courtes noir avec des lignes grises et rouges qui a un pantalon assorti. J'ai à peine le temps de noué mes cheveux en une queue de cheval que Eunomia nous presse pour être sûr que nous ne serons pas en retard à l'entrainement. Avec le peu d'aide que je peux avoir de la part de mon équipe, il est évident que je ne veux pas, et ne peux pas, manquer cette séance d'entrainement. Ce sera en même temps le temps de rencontrer les autres tributs et de juger leurs forces et faiblesses.

Arrivés au gymnase, Leobwin et moi partons chacun dans notre direction, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres tributs qui restent groupés par districts. Une jeune femme noire du nom d'Atala prend place au centre du gymnase, sur une plateforme d'entrainement surélevée, et nous explique le fonctionnement de l'entrainement. Le matin va être consacré à des épreuves dont tous les tributs doivent participer. Ensuite, il y aura une pause du midi dans une cafétéria située juste à côté du gymnase. L'après-midi sera consacré à divers ateliers où nous pourrons allez à notre guise.

La première épreuve consiste à une course d'obstacles comportant des haies à passer au-dessus, des échelles à monter et descendre et des cônes à éviter. On voit tout de suite qui sont les tributs de carrières. À cause de ma grandeur, j'ai de la misère à passer les haies, si bien que je les fais presque toutes tomber. J'ai habituellement plus de facilité à grimper dans les échelles sauf que les haies ont endolories mes jambes ce qui me ralentit. J'ai peu de misère à contourner les cônes sauf que mon temps total de trajet est plus bas que la moyenne. Le fait de n'avoir presque rien avalé ce matin fait en sorte qu'après cette course, j'ai presque plus d'énergie. La deuxième épreuve constitue à sauter sur des plateformes de plus en plus hautes et éloignées les unes que les autres pour se rendre à des barreaux où il faut s'agripper avec nos mains pour les traversés. Mon manque d'énergie commence à se faire grandement sentir à mesures que les plateformes sont hautes et loin. Je manque les deux dernières plateformes en tombant entre les deux et en me retenant avec mes bras pour remonter et finir le trajet. Arrivée aux barreaux, je commence le trajet puis mes bras commence à se fatiguer et ne voulant pas tomber encore et faire rire de moi par le gars du district deux qui, je crois, se nomme Gunther, je passe les jambes entre les barreaux et les accroches, comme si je tentais de me mettre la tête à l'envers, pour faufiler mon corps en entier entre les barreaux. Je termine mon trajet à quatre pattes sur le dessus des barreaux ce qui me vaut un regard méfiant des filles des districts deux, Hedy, et trois, Maiara. Je perçois même un brin de jalousie dans le regard de Leobwin qui est tombé pas très gracieusement pour s'étendre de tous son long sur le sol. Je viens peut-être de ruiner le travail de ma styliste pour me sauver avec ce simple geste irréfléchi. Heureusement que c'est la pause du diner, ils oublieront peut-être. Ou au contraire, ils se passeront le mot que je suis plus capable que ce que je parais. Je devrais songer à me trouver des alliés, des bons, avant que la meute de carrière ne m'abatte.

Pour diner, on a droit à des pâtes dans une sauce rouge remplie de légumes, une pomme, un jus et une compote comme dessert. Maintenant, le plus dure est de se trouver une place. Les carrières, soit les tributs du un, deux et le garçon du quatre, sont ensemble à une table et parlent fort de leurs exploits qu'ils ont réussis dans leurs districts. La fille du quatre est plus timide et s'est prise une table à part. Les autres sont dispersés par districts à l'exception de ceux du sept et du dix dont les deux garçons semblent bien s'entendre. Je m'assoie donc à la même table que la fille du quatre mais un peu plus loin. Nous mangeons toutes les deux en silence jusqu'à ce que les tributs du trois se joignent à notre table et tentent de faire la conversation avec la fille du quatre, que j'apprends qu'elle se nomme Mina et qu'elle a 15 ans, mais elle n'est pas très bavarde et c'est tout ce que je peux apprendre d'elle. En revanche, Maiara, la fille du trois, se vante des inventions technologiques qu'elle crée et qu'elle croit qu'avec son cerveau elle va être capable de gagner les jeux. Le garçon du trois, Zeki, a le même âge que moi et semble un allié potentiel. Il sait créer quelques trucs technologiques mais il a une attitude contraire à Maiara. Atala nous appelle juste à temps pour me sauver d'une conversation avec Maiara.

Les divers ateliers sont répartis à travers le gymnase et varient du camouflage au tir à l'arc en passant par les plantes comestibles. Je mets toutes les chances de mon côté alors je me rends à l'atelier de nœuds. Mina est à cet atelier alors je vais pouvoir en profiter pour tenter de m'allier. J'apprends les nœuds de base ainsi que quelques-uns plus compliqués qui pourraient servir pour un collet pour attraper un petit gibier dans une forêt. Mina fait des nœuds très compliqués et en fait une sorte de filet qui pourrait attraper un plus gros gibier. Voyant mon air admiratif devant son filet, elle me dit qu'elle a appris à faire des filets depuis l'âge de 5 ans dans son district qui est celui de la pêche. Nous parlons une quinzaine de minutes de nœuds et de filet tout en essayant de faire des collets puis nous changeons d'ateliers pour partir chacune dans notre direction. Je passe à l'atelier de démarrage de feu ou je suis en compagnie de la fille du huit qui ne doit pas avoir plus de 14 ans. Son district est celui des tissus alors elle n'a pas de misère à déduire quel morceau de divers uniformes est le mieux pour partir un feu. En revanche, elle n'y comprend rien en traitements en cas de brulures, ce qui est plus dans mes connaissances vu que dans mon district nous avons régulièrement des blessés due à des feux qui se déclarent lors de problèmes techniques dans les usines à électricité. J'apprends beaucoup sur les tissus inflammables en sa compagnie alors que lorsque l'animateur de l'atelier nous demande de créer, à partir des produits qui sont sur la table, un onguent anti-brulures c'est elle, Amalia, qui apprend de moi en suivant ce que je fais et en me posant des questions sur ce que j'ai fait pour que l'onguent soit blanc et non vert, comme le sien. Après ça, je passe au tir à l'arc pour voir mes compétences. Je suis accompagnée du gars du sept qui après deux flèches dans le plafond lance son arc et s'en va en hurlant. Je réussis à décocher ma première flèche qui touche la cible lorsque Zeki, le gars du trois, vient me rejoindre. Il est très aimable mais il n'est aucunement doué pour tous ce qui est physique. Pour éviter de dévoiler trop mes compétences scientifiques en conversant avec lui, je passe, après une courte discussion, au lancer des couteaux. Je suis plutôt dangereuse et pas seulement pour les autres. Mes couteaux ne passent même pas proche de la cible alors lorsque je réussis à l'atteindre, je me mets à sauter de joie. La fille du un me voit et je vois dans son regard qu'elle me croit une proie facile. Je fais quelques autres ateliers sans rencontrer d'autres alliés potentiels sauf peut-être la fille du douze mais je voie clairement dans son comportement qu'elle ne fait confiance à personne.

De retour dans la suite du district cinq, je vais dans ma chambre me coucher car je suis épuisée et le sommeil sera probablement chose rare dans l'arène, alors aussi bien en faire le plein tout de suite, mais je me fais intercepter par Nikiffor qui me donne un citron juste avant que je rentre dans ma chambre. Je prends une douche puis, je me couche tout en tenant mon citron et en réfléchissant. Peut-être que Nikiffor n'est pas complètement fou et que le fait de me voir croquer dans un citron était une façon de me faire penser à me méfier plus des choses qui ont l'air innocentes. Que ce soit ce qu'il a volontairement, ou non, voulu m'apprendre, je l'ai appris. Il n'est peut-être pas complètement inutile finalement.

Le lendemain, c'est la deuxième, et dernière, journée d'entrainement. Je me dirige donc vers les ateliers que je n'ai pas faits, soit ceux de faire des abris, créer des catapultes, reconnaitre les plantes comestibles, pêcher et créer des hamacs. Je croise Zeki à l'atelier des abris et nous conversons sur le meilleur moyen de faire tenir un abri. Mina fait l'atelier de pêche et celui des hamacs en même temps que moi sauf que je reste plus longtemps aux hamacs dans le but de maitriser complètement les nœuds qui en font partie. Ce que j'apprends sur les autres tributs cette journée-là m'aide à faire le point sur les points fort et faibles des autres. La fille du un, Almas, n'est pas très rusé et opte pour les solutions de lançage d'objets. Le gars du un, Eder, a une force brute considérable mais a plus de misère à utiliser une arme telle qu'une lance. La fille du deux, Hedy, semble douée dans tout sauf dans les choses comestibles. Le gars du deux, Gunther, ne sais pas pêcher ni faire de nœuds mais sait manier une épée. La fille du trois, Maiara, sait la base de survie et un peu se servir de couteaux mais est prévisible. Le gars du trois, Zeki, sait partir un feu et faire un campement mais est incapable de se battre en corps-à-corps ou utiliser une épée. La fille du quatre, Mina, sait manier des cordes pour en faire des merveilles mais ne sait pas visé lorsqu'elle lance. Le gars du quatre est redoutable avec un trident mais incapable avec quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le gars de mon district, Leobwin, se montre plus habile que je l'imaginais et semble se forger une amitié avec les carrières. Le gars du sept n'a aucune patience. La fille du huit, Amalia, est douée pour les flèches et les catapultes mais ne sait pas guérir des blessures. Le gars du dix n'a peur de rien et est redoutable au corps-à-corps. La fille du douze sait ce qui est comestible et ne se laissera pas mourir de faim.

Eunomia est venue me réveillée vers 7 heures pour que je parle avec mon mentor de ma stratégie pour la séance d'entrainement privée avec les juges. Dison que notre discussion a plutôt été faite chacun dans nos têtes, assis un en face de l'autre. J'ai pris du temps à me décider mais lorsqu'Eunomia vient me chercher pour la séance, je suis prête.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le gymnase, je me dirige vers l'atelier de camouflage. Je commence par dessiner sur ma main la texture des feuilles et le long de mon bras celle d'un tronc d'arbre. Sur mon pied celle de la roche et sur l'autre pied celle de la terre. Je place ensuite mon bras sur l'arbre qui est dans le gymnase et qui sert de modèle à l'atelier, la main vers les feuilles puis, je pose mes pieds un sur un carré de terre et l'autre sur une roche. Je regarde en direction des juges qui semblent fascinés par la disparition de mon bras et mes pieds.

Les résultats de nos séances privées vont être diffusés partout à travers Panem et nous allons savoir nos résultats qu'en même temps que tout le monde. Je repense à ma séance privée d'hier et je devrais avoir un score pas trop pire. Alors que je pense à ça, la diffusion commence et les présentateurs commencent par le district un. Les tributs de carrières ont tous entre 8 et 10, Ceux du trois des 6 et Leobwin obtient un 7. Mon score affiche et j'obtiens un score de 5, ce qui n'est pas si mal et qui est juste dans la moyenne des districts qui me suivent. Je passe donc inaperçue pour les sponsors mais aussi aux yeux des tributs de carrières.


	5. Chapitre 5: Les sponsors

**Chapitre 5 : Les sponsors**

Ma seule chance d'avoir des sponsors repose maintenant sur mon entrevue avec Caesar Flickerman d'aujourd'hui. Je passe maintenant pour une innocente pour les tributs mais aussi comme une faible pour le Capitole. Il est temps de leur donner un aperçu de mes chances dans l'arène car, après tout, c'est eux qui peuvent faire la différence entre un gagnant et un perdant.

Je rencontre mon équipe de préparation qui me font une «beauté zéro», selon ce qu'elles disent, puis Orabela vient me voir et dit à Vega comment elle veut mes cheveux, à Léonide comment elle veut mon maquillage et à Ethelinda comment elle veut mes ongles. Au final, j'ai les cheveux en une queue de cheval torsadée, les ongles beige et blanc, mes yeux gris ressortis par des lignes noire et verte qui change un peu la forme de mes yeux pour leur donner un regard rusé et une robe courte constituée de bandes grises et vertes qui me donne un air décidé. Pour compléter le tout, Orabela sort le collier que mon père m'a donné juste avant que je parte pour le Capitole.

-«Je suis désolée d'avoir été dans tes affaires mais il était sur ton lit dans ta chambre et je n'ai pas pu résister à incorporer cet élément de ton district à ta tenue.»

J'enfile le collier sans dire un mot. Il est inutile de lui dire qu'il n'a plus de signification pour moi autre que ça vient de mon père que je ne reverrai plus jamais.

Après le gars du district quatre, Windsor, c'est à mon tour d'entrer en scène. «Et maintenant accueillons chaleureusement notre prochaine tribut, elle est du district 5, Zandra Merrick !» Des applaudissements fusent de toutes parts et Caesar Flickerman se tient au centre de la scène avec son sourire toujours resplendissant. Malgré mes efforts pour avoir une démarche confiante, mes souliers à talons ridiculement hauts ainsi que le stress de l'entrevue, ma démarche est plutôt hésitante. Avec un peu de chance, le Capitole prendra ça pour un geste de quelqu'un méfiant. Je serre la main de Caesar et on s'assoit dans des fauteuils rouges.

-«Alors, Zandra, comment trouve tu le Capitole?»

-«Et bien, il est très différent de mon district et surtout très coloré.»

-«Parle nous un peu de toi, de ta famille et d'où tu vivais avant d'être choisie.»

-«Je vivais dans une maison avec mes parents et ma sœur Ksanne. J'allais à l'école et si je n'aurais pas été pigé à la moisson, j'aurais gradué dans quelques mois seulement et, ensuite, j'aurais pu passer à des études supérieures.»

-«Ah oui ! Mais ne faut-il pas des notes hautes pour passer à des études supérieures?»

-«Oh oui, j'ai dû faire de gros effort pour être en mesure d'être accepté à Shahnaz, l'école la plus prestigieuse de mon district.»

-«Et tu as été accepté ? Ma foi, dans quel programme?»

-« J'ai reçu ma lettre la semaine dernière m'informant que j'étais accepté dans le domaine de l'architecture. Mon père m'a toujours dit que si tu pouvais le rêver, tu pouvais le créer, d'où le pendentif de mon collier. J'avais un avenir en rénovation de vieilles maisons et d'usines. Peut-être même m'aurait-on engagé au Capitole?»

-«Avec une personnalité comme la tienne, je n'en doute pas ! Dit moi, ce joli collier viendrait-il de ton district?»

-«Oui, il vient de mon père, il me l'a donné juste après la moisson.»

-«Et bien, notre temps est presque terminé, j'espère que le sort te sera favorable et que tu pourras suivre les inscriptions de ton collier !»

Sur ce, Caesar se lève et je salue la foule avant de sortir de la scène. Ça a mieux été que ce que j'espérais. Maintenant, le Capitole sait que je suis une personne déterminée et intelligente. Peut-être que cet entrevue m'apportera quelques sponsors. Il reste à espérer que Nikiffor me fasse parvenir quelque chose dont j'aurai besoin dans l'arène car, demain, c'est le grand jour. Les Hunger Games vont commencer.


	6. Chapitre 6: L'arène

_**Note de l'auteure:** J'ai fait un croquis de l'arène disponible sur deviantART, sous mon nom d'auteur(nom d'artiste), dans le dossier fanfiction companion._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'arène**

Je me fais réveiller par Eunomia vers 10 heures. Je suis surprise qu'après des heures passées à tourner dans mon lit incapable de dormir, j'ai réussi à dormir plusieurs heures malgré le stress de l'arène. Comme à chaque année, plusieurs vies vont se terminer moins d'une heure après le début des jeux dans un bain de sang terrible, ce qui veut dire qu'il me reste possiblement moins d'une journée à vivre. Si je suis chanceuse, je survivrai une semaine dans des conditions horribles imaginées par le Capitole. Néanmoins, je dois descendre au gymnase pour être embarquer dans un hovercraft qui nous amènera sous l'arène où m'attend déjà Orabela.

Aussitôt arrivé dans la chambre de lancement, Orabela me donne ma tenue, un chandail à manche longue en coton vert ainsi qu'un manteau à capuchon léger mais probablement imperméable et plus chaud qu'il ne parait d'un bleu foncé. Un pantalon noir, lui aussi semble imperméable, avec des poches sur le devant complète la tenue avec des bottes, elles aussi noires, qui ont une semelle assez épaisse et un long laçage qui permet un ajustement parfait. J'ai le droit d'apporter un objet personnel dans l'arène alors Orabela me passe mon collier autour du cou. C'est le moment des adieux.

-« Tu es plus brillante que tu le pense et surtout qu'eux le pense. Utilise ton cerveau et évite les situations dangereuses le plus possible. Je veux te revoir en vie, j'ai déjà ta tenue de vainqueur en tête.»

-« Merci Orabela mais, je ne crois pas que tu vas la créer pour moi cette tenue. Merci pour tout.»

Sur ce, je pris la direction du cylindre de lancement.

Le cylindre est dans le noir total. J'émerge sur une grande plaine au gazon verdoyant. La corne d'abondance se situe au centre de cette plaine, à seulement quelques mètres de tous. De nombreux objets sont répartis un peu partout autour. Il reste 50 secondes avant le lancement de la compétition et j'en profite pour observer les environs. Des montagnes immenses à perte de vue entourent la plaine. Certaines montagnes finissent dans les nuages. Il y a un peu de végétation du bas des montagnes jusque passé un peu le trois quart de la hauteur. 30 secondes. J'observe les objets qui entourent la corne d'abondance. Il y a des sacs à dos un peu partout que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils contiennent. Il y a des épées et autres armes pointues proche de la corne. Je vais devoir faire vite pour prendre ce que je veux et partir avant que les carrières mettent la main là-dessus. 20 secondes. Il y a un sac à dos rouge, une bobine de fil métallique et ce qui semble une tente à environ deux mètres de moi. 10 secondes. Je ne peux pas les prendre tous les trois en si peu de temps. 5 secondes. Eder se prépare à sprinter. 4 secondes. Le terrain est peut-être miné. 3 secondes. Tout le monde est tendu et prêts à courir. 2 secondes. Je me concentre sur le sac, la tente et le fil. 1 seconde. Je prends une grande respiration. GO ! Je pars à courir. Des explosions fusent de toutes parts. La fille du six a déclenchée une mine et a arrêté de courir lorsqu'elle a senti le clic. Pas moi. Un coup de canon retentit. Je déclenche deux mines qui ralentissent les tributs qui me suivent. Je ramasse le sac d'une main et le fil de l'autre. Je prends la direction d'une montagne et ne m'arrête qu'une fois en altitude, cachée par les arbres, des sapins et des pins. Je m'appuie sur un arbre et ouvre mon sac. J'ai un petit bol, une bouteille d'eau vide, une corde et trois pommes. J'observe le fil de plus près. Il peut servir pour des collets et comme conducteur de courant. Il est assez robuste pour du gibier petit à moyen. Je mets la bobine dans le sac. Il me faut un abri et une source d'eau. Je n'ai aucune arme. De nombreux coups de canons retentissent. J'en compte huit. Plus la fille du six. Ça fait neuf morts la première journée dans le bain de sang autour de la corne d'abondance. Mieux vaut être prudente et monter un peu plus en altitude. Il fait de plus en plus froid et je décide de m'arrêter avant de geler sur place. Je monte dans un gros sapin et je me confectionne un hamac avec la corde. Je l'attache solidement aux branches et je redescends tendre quelques collets un peu plus loin autour autant pour les animaux que pour piéger les autres tributs. Je remonte me cacher dans mon arbre. La nuit tombe et le sceau de Panem apparait. Les visages des morts apparaissent : la fille du six, la fille du sept, le gars du huit, les deux du neuf, la fille du dix, les deux du onze et le gars du douze. Ce qui signifie que les carrières sont tous encore en vie et probablement alliés. Mes alliés potentiels aussi sont encore en vie, ce qui est plutôt encourageant.

Je me fais réveiller par un coup de canon. Le soleil ne semble pas se lever dans les montagnes, peut-être à cause de leur hauteur elles causent de l'ombre, mais je suis sûre qu'il fait jour et pourtant je n'y vois presque rien. Pour l'identité du tribut qui vient de mourir, je vais devoir attendre à ce soir pour le savoir. Je mange une pomme et ensuite je reprends la tâche de trouver un point d'eau. Après une demi-journée de marche, j'arrive à l'orée de la forêt. D'ici, je vois la plaine clairement ainsi que la majeure partie des montagnes. Il n'y a personne à l'horizon, tout le monde doit se cacher dans la forêt ou dans des grottes à flanc de montagne. Ce qui me marque surtout, c'est le manque d'eau. Il n'y a aucun cours d'eau ou même le plus petit des ruisseaux. Il doit y avoir de l'eau à quelque part. C'est alors que le vent se lève et qu'une neige commence à tomber. De la neige. De l'eau solide. Je sors tout de suite le bol de mon sac et je le laisse se remplir, ce qui se fait assez vite. Malgré une visibilité presque nulle, je décide de monter jusqu'au sommet pour faire un feu sans que la fumé, qui sera en haut des nuages, alerte les autres tributs de ma présence et bouillir ma neige. Juste avant, je vais chercher quelques branches mortes que je mets dans mon sac. L'ascension est difficile mais la tempête couvre mes traces et me cache sur cette section à découvert de la montagne. Mon manteau est beaucoup plus chaud que ce qu'il ne parait, une création du Capitole, comme je l'avais soupçonné. Tout-à-coup, je me fige. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette tempête. Je ne peux pas distinguer qui c'est à cette distance. Alors que je m'apprête à prendre la fuite, je réalise que c'est Zeki. S'il ne veut pas s'allier avec moi, je pourrais courir et le semer de toute façon alors aussi bien tenter le coup. Lorsqu'il me voit, il ne recule pas. On se rapproche l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous puissions parler.

-«Zeki, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tempête ?»

-«Probablement la même chose que toi, Zandra. C'est la seule source d'eau.»

-«Et le seul endroit pour la faire bouillir en sécurité.»

-«Exactement.»

-«Alliés ?»

-«D'accord.»

Nous entreprenons ensuite de gravir la montagne ensemble. Rendu plus loin, nous faisons face à un nuage très dense alors nous décidons de le contourner. Il n'y a qu'un seul petit passage autour de la montagne où le nuage ne bloque pas le chemin. Une fois en haut du nuage, la neige cesse mais le vent reste trop grand pour allumer le feu. Après peu de temps, la tempête cesse sous le nuage et le vent se calme. Le nuage nous protège de la vue des autres tributs, comme nous l'avion espéré. Zeki a lui aussi ramasser un sac à dos. Le sien contient une bouteille d'eau vide, un rouleau de pansement, des allumettes et un morceau de viande séché. Nous prenons des roches qui sont aux alentour pour commencer notre feu avant que le nuage ne se dissipe. Zeki trouve une grande roche plate qu'il dépose par-dessus le feu alors que je mets les branches en dessous. Il part le feu avec une de ses allumettes et je dépose mon bol sur la roche plate. La neige fond assez vite et nous divisons la quantité dans nos deux bouteilles. Nous profitons de ce moment de calme pour discuter :

-«Tu as pris d'autres alliés avant moi?»

-«Non, toi?»

-«Je m'étais allié avec le gars du six mais alors que l'on cherchait pour une grotte où s'abriter, nous étions à quelques mètres de distance et je l'ai vu se faire tuer par Gunther. Les carrières n'ont même pas attendu qu'il soit complètement mort avant de partir. J'ai resté avec lui ses dernières minutes et il m'a donné son objet personnel.»

-«C'était quoi?»

-«Une montre. C'est la chose la plus inutile que l'on puisse vouloir dans une arène. Qui veut savoir depuis combien d'heures il est en constant danger de mort ?»

-« Et bien, avec le sceau de Panem qui apparait tous les soirs, je compte ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans l'arène, et puis, mon collier est tout aussi inutile, il est un souvenir d'une vie que je n'aurai jamais. Qu'as dont-tu apporter de personnel qui soit si utile ?»

-«Je me suis apporter des bas chanceux, ils sont chaud et je ne risque pas d'être malade en plus qu'ils sont un porte bonheur. Ton collier n'est probablement pas si inutile que tu le penses, tu me laisse le voir ?»

Je lui passe mon collier et il l'inspecte minutieusement avant de me le remettre et de me dire fièrement :

-«Les pendentifs argents sont en nickel alors que le bronze est en cuivre.»

Nous buvons presque toute la quantité de neige fondue alors pour se garder une provision, je redescends juste en dessous des nuages, dans la section dans l'ombre de la montagne, pour remplir mon bol de nouveau. On remplit nos bouteilles puis un coup de canon se fait entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, un second retentit. Une tempête semble sur le point de se levé sous le nuage, alors nous en profitons pour redescendre dans la forêt avant que notre feu ne s'éteigne avec le vent et que nous gelions sur place.


	7. Chapitre 7: Les animaux

**Chapitre 7 : Les animaux**

Le sceau de Panem est apparu hier, Almas, Leobwin et le gars du six sont mort. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir eu à tuer qui que ce soit, en particulier Leobwin. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup mais j'aurais haïs retourner dans mon district avec sa famille. Nous avons campés dans un arbre pour la nuit, à dormir à tour de rôle dans le hamac, l'autre qui fait le guet. Au matin, après avoir mangé le reste de nos provisions, nous décidons d'aller chasser un lièvre que Zeki a vu hier. Je tends des collets et je réussi à attraper un lièvre mais avant que je me rende à mon collet, un aigle royal s'en empare. Je me retourne pour parler de l'aigle à Zeki et je le vois figé sur place. Un bouquetin deux fois la grosseur normal qui doit bien peser 200 kilos se tient non loin de lui. Le bouc se retourne pour poser ses yeux rouges sur Zeki. Il fonce. Zeki se sauve à toutes jambes et je le suis dans sa course. Je le dépasse et je grimpe dans un grand arbre, tendant une corde pour Zeki. Il l'attrape et je le hisse juste à temps pour éviter le bouquetin qui continu sa course. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri se fait entendre, un coup de canon. Nous grimpons le plus haut possible dans l'arbre et nous avons une vue sur la plaine. Un spectacle horrifiant s'y déroule. Une dizaine de bouquetins comme celui qui nous a attaqués sont sur la plaine. Eder, Gunther, Hedy, Windsor, le gars du sept et le gars du dix se battent contre les mutations. Eder et Gunther à l'épée, Hedy et Windsor au trident, le gars du sept et du dix à la hache. Un coup de canon retentit mais aucun des combattants sur la plaine n'est mort. Gunther et Hedy vont se réfugier dans la forêt, laissant Eder, le corps transpercé par les cornes des bouquetins, mourir dans la plaine. Un coup de canon retentit. Windsor, devant l'évidence de sa mort avec un si petit nombre de combattants, part se cacher dans les montagnes. Le gars du dix est laissé seul contre les quatre mutations restantes. Il réussit à les avoir mais pas avant de se faire transpercer par des cornes. Il s'écroule sur le sol, le bouquetin avec les cornes transperçant son épaule et son torse, sa hache transperçant la tête du bouquetin. Un coup de canon retentis. Un hululement d'hibou se fait entendre et un hovercraft apparait et ramasse les corps.

Zeki et moi sommes toujours aux prises avec le problème de nourriture. Nous commençons à nous promener et nous tombons sur le campement que les tributs avaient avant l'attaque des mutations. Un peu de viande séchée, des couteaux, une lance et des plantes comestibles ont été laissés derrière. Je prends un couteau et en donne un à Zeki, je mets les plantes comestibles dans mon sac et donne la viande à Zeki. Nous sommes prêts à repartir lorsque nous entendons un cri insoutenable, définitivement venant d'une mutation. Nous regardons dans la direction du cri et nous voyons un corbeau, le bec ouvert. Le cri est tellement insoutenable que nous nous accroupissons sur place pour ne pas perdre notre équilibre. Le corbeau cesse son hurlement et un gémissement se fait entendre à proximité. Nous trouvons Amalia, blessée à la jambe, étendue sur le sol. La blessure est grave. Après un regard à Zeki, nous décidons de la sauver car nous serons plus en sécurité à trois, quitte à devoir la laisser derrière si nos morts sont évidentes. Avec un peu d'eau et quelques-unes des plantes comestibles, je crée un onguent que j'applique sur sa blessure. Je mets ensuite un morceau de bandage venant de mon rouleau. Nous la prenons par les épaules et nous la mettons contre un arbre. Nous montons un camp. Avec le fil de métal, je pause quelques collets aux alentours qui, avec un peu de chance, attraperons des lièvres. J'installe le hamac en hauteur pour que Zeki ou moi puisse y dormir. Nous divisons nos provisions en trois et, après le repas, Zeki part dormir dans le hamac et je monte la garde à côté d'Amalia qui tente de dormir malgré la douleur de sa blessure. Le sceau de Panem apparait et nous voyons Eder, Maiara, le gars du dix et la fille du douze.

Amalia ne cesse de gémir et des craquements ce font entendre aux alentours. Je resserre ma prise sur mon couteau. Un mouton se promène et se prend la patte dans un collet. Il se met à faire un vacarme énorme et Amalia se réveille en criant. Zeki descend de son arbre avant que j'aye eu le temps de bouger et il plante son couteau dans le mouton pour le faire taire. Amalia se tait aussitôt que le mouton cesse de gémir. Elle s'en approche en boitant, touche sa laine, et dit : « Chaleur». Je comprends tout de suite, elle veut utiliser la laine comme isolant dans nos manteaux. Nous entreprenons, Zeki et moi, de découper le mouton en morceau de viande pour les repas et nous prenons la laine que nous mettons à l'intérieur de nos vestes. Il y en a juste assez pour couvrir nos trois torses mais c'est mieux que rien. Avec le bruit du mouton et aucun coup de canon, les autres tributs ont probablement été alerté de notre présence alors mieux vaut bouger tous de suite. Nous prenons la direction du haut de la montagne car il nous faudra de l'eau sous peu de toute façon. Nous tombons sur Windsor, un coup de hache dans le ventre, qui nous supplie de l'aider. Avant que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit, le sang qui lui remonte par la bouche et le nez le fait étouffer et il s'y noie. On entend un coup de canon. Il n'aurait pas été un bon allié et il n'y avait rien que l'on aurait pu faire. On continu un peu notre chemin pour entendre un hululement de hibou, puis, nous voyons un hovercraft se matérialiser juste en haut du corps et l'emporter.


	8. Chapitre 8: Les carrières

**Chapitre 8 : Les carrières**

La laine de mouton garde vraiment au chaud comme Amalia nous l'avais dit, ou plutôt, fait comprendre car elle n'a dit qu'un seul mot depuis que nous l'avons prise comme alliée. Nous n'avons aucun mal à attendre la tempête pour nous couvrir et à escalader le reste de la montagne lentement, au rythme d'Amalia. La tempête ne dure pas assez longtemps pour que nous nous rendions au sommet et le reste de la troupe de carrières, qui montait elle aussi, se trouve à quelques mètres de distance. Nous avons à peine le temps de sortir nos couteaux que Gunther a déjà bondit vers nous et transpercé le corps de Zeki. Je fonce sur Gunther et lui fait une grande entaille dans le bras. Il a de la misère à porter le poids de son épée mais Hedy n'a aucun mal à transpercer le corps déjà faible d'Amalia. Le nuage semble avoir grossit depuis la fin de la tempête et semble surtout s'être rapproché. Dans un dernier effort, Amalia, étendue de tous son long sur le sol, ramasse le couteau de Zeki et le plante au travers du pied de Hedy, qui se tord de douleur. Gunther a perdu le plus gros de sa force et Hedy ne pourra pas courir alors je profite de son cri qui distrait Gunther pour prendre la fuite alors que deux coups de canon retentissent.

Je suis désormais seule et la nuit tombe. Le sceau de Panem apparait et je vois défiler Zeki, Windsor et Amalia. Je suis donc contre deux carrières blessés, le gars du sept et Mina. Je peux peut-être trouver Mina et créer une alliance avant que les trois autres ne la trouvent. Nous ne sommes donc que cinq après quatre jours. Il fait complètement nuit lorsque j'entends un craquement dans un arbre voisin. Je vois une silhouette en descendre. Mina. Je descends la regarde se diriger vers mon arbre et lorsqu'elle se situe proche, je laisse un bout de la corde descendre jusqu'au sol. Elle me voit et prend cette corde comme une invitation tant attendue. Du district quatre, son hamac est beaucoup plus solide que le mien. Le lendemain, rien de spécial ne se passe, aucun mort, Mina et moi forgeons notre équipe pendant ce temps-là, ce qui sera parfait, car les juges risquent de nous faire la vie dure demain.

Comme prévu, les juges n'ont pas apprécié notre journée d'hier. Le nuage qui était sur la plus haute montagne couvre maintenant l'ensemble des sommets des montagnes et plus il se rapproche de la plaine, plus la température est chaude et il semble se charger d'électricité. Contraintes d'abandonner notre refuge, nous partons précautionneusement en direction de la plaine où nous savons nous rencontrerons Gunther, Hedy et le gars du sept. Lorsque nous entendons des pas derrière nous, nous montons à toute vitesse dans un arbre, juste à temps pour voir Gunther et Hedy passer sous nous :

-«… plus que les deux filles qui nous fuient et Ridley, qui est devenu fou avec sa hache depuis qu'il a perdu le gars du dix, Baldwin…»

Si Gunther n'aurais pas dit ça, j'aurais cru que le gars du sept, Ridley, aurait été dans leur camp. C'est donc lui qui a tué Windsor et brisé leur alliance.

Une fois qu'ils sont loin de portée de voix, Mina me demande :

-« Crois-tu que nous puissions utiliser le nuage à notre avantage ?»

-« Peut-être bien, crois-tu que tu peux faire un filet avec du fil métallique ?»

Nous posons le filet métallique, un grillage, sur le sol, un peu après l'entrée de la forêt. Mina me passe des gants imperméables et antichocs en même temps. Je prends un long bout de fil et je l'attache au grillage, alors que l'autre extrémité, je la lance dans le nuage. Automatiquement, le grillage s'électrifie. On se croirait de retour dans les districts. Mina et moi faisons bien attention de se rappeler où est le grillage avant de descendre dans la plaine.

Armée de couteaux et Mina d'un arc, nous arrivons devant les carrières. Le combat commence à la seconde où ils nous voient. Mina décoche une flèche et blesse Hedy alors que moi je combats avec deux couteaux l'épée de Gunther. Je réussis à le blesser à plusieurs endroits, sans pouvoir ne lui affliger rien de fatal. Gunther reçoit une flèche dans le dos et se tourne vers Mia. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'arrêter que je me fais attaquer par Hedy. Elle s'écroule alors sous mes yeux, abattue par une flèche. Mina se fait tué au même moment par Gunther. Je pars à courir en direction du grillage et prend assez d'avance pour que Gunther me voie au loin mais ne me voie pas éviter le piège. Je ralenti et me retourne pour voir Gunther s'électrocuter à mort. Trois coups de canon retentissent.

Je n'ai nul besoin d'attendre le sceau de Panem pour connaître l'identité des morts. Il ne reste plus que moi et Ridley.


	9. Chapitre 9: La finale

**Chapitre 9 : La finale**

Le soir venu, les nuages se sont dissipés, la température chute drastiquement et je reçois mon premier sponsor. J'ouvre la boite pour y trouver trois citrons. Je profite de ces derniers moments avant la finale pour réfléchir. Pourquoi ces citrons ? Est-ce parce que mon mentor est seulement fou ou y a-t-il quelque chose à en tirer ? Ce ne sont pas seulement des citrons, ce sont des supers citrons du Capitole. Tandis que je me pose ces questions, je repense à ma conversation avec Zeki. Du cuivre et du Nickel. Du jus de citron. Une batterie ! Je sors mon fil métallique et le branche sur le pendentif «Rêver». Si je peux le rêver, je peux le créer. Je branche un autre bout de fil qui relie «Rêver» et «Croire». Il faut croire en soi-même. Je prends un dernier bout de fil et je relie «Croire» et «Toujours». Suit toujours tes rêves. Je mets les gants de Mina et je plante «Toujours» et «Rêver» dans un citron. Le pendentif «Croire» crée une résistance et commence à chauffer. J'épuise tout l'électricité produite par ce citron mais au moins je réussie à me garder au chaud jusqu'au matin lorsque le soleil se lève.

Des bouquetins refont apparition dans le haut des montagnes et descendent une partie de la forêt où des loups prennent la relève de nous apporter tous les deux sur la plaine. Ridley parait bel et bien fou furieux avec sa hache. Il se précipite droit sur moi, la hache brandie en haut de sa tête. Je lui lance mes deux couteaux, un l'atteignant à la cuisse et l'autre dans une épaule. Il a plus de misère à tenir sa hache en haut de sa tête alors il donne des coups sur le côté, dans le vide. Il boitte alors j'ai le temps de prendre un citron et d'y insérer juste le pendentif «Toujours» en cuivre et «Croire» en nickel. Je retiens sa hache d'une main et j'appuie le citron contre son cou dénudé. Il reçoit une décharge électrique qui l'immobilise et lui fait perdre sa hache des mains. Je lance la hache au loin. Je change mon citron et l'appuie contre lui, ce qui arrête son cœur.

Un coup de canon. Des trompettes. Je suis la gagnante de la 72e édition des Hunger Games.


	10. Chapitre 10: La victoire

**Chapitre 10 : La victoire**

Après qu'un hovercraft m'a ramassé, j'ai été deux jours dans un hôpital du Capitole. Mon mentor est venu me voir et tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est : «Les citrons sont merveilleux !» Je le crois, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai gagné. Orabela aussi passe me voir. Elle est toute énervée à la pensée qu'elle va pouvoir enfin me dévoiler sa création qu'elle a faite dans le début de la compétition. Elle a toujours crut un moi. Par contre, je n'étais pas préparée à la nouvelle qu'elle m'a apprise. Un «incident militaire» est survenu alors qu'un hovercraft survolait le district cinq et tout le pâté de maison où j'habitais a été détruit par un missile. Ça s'est passé en pleine nuit et les résidents de ces maisons n'ont pas survécus. Ma famille n'a pas survécu.

Orabela m'a confectionner une grande robe bleu nuit qui comporte des minuscules lumières partout. Je me tiens sur le balcon en compagnie du Président Snow. Le même balcon où il se tenait lors de la parade à mon arrivé au Capitole. Après son discours, il pose une couronne pas très haute mais très détaillée sertie de petits diamants sur ma tête.

Mon entrevue avec Caesar Flickerman est tout de suite après mon couronnement.

-«Accueillons chaleureusement notre gagnante des 72e jeux des Hunger Games !»

Je rentre en scène d'un pas confiant. Je n'ai aucun stress, je ne suis plus en compétition et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourra blesser mon entourage, il est déjà mort.

La première partie de l'entrevue consiste à regarder les moments forts de mes jeux et à regarder mon expression devant leur vue.

-« Dit-moi, comment as-tu su que le citron tuerait ton adversaire ?»

-« Je ne le savais pas, j'ai testé la puissance de ma batterie en me réchauffant et j'ai pris une chance pour électrocuter Ridley.»

-«Fantastique ! Tu ne cesses de nous épater. Tout le monde t'adore !»

-«Non, pas tout le monde, pas les familles des autres tributs ni le Président Snow. Alors qu'il était dos au public et face à moi lors du couronnement, j'ai vu clairement dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas aimé que j'utilise mon objet personnel comme arme. L'ordre de lâcher le missile sur mon district, sur ma famille, venait de lui.»

Le public était sous le choc.


End file.
